Lighten Up!
by Poopsie
Summary: Demyx suspects that Zexion is depressed, so naturally, he went to Zexion's two friends, Lexaeus and Vexen, to assist in 'Curing him'. *ONESHOT*


I'm bored, again, so I'm gonna try to write an actual story…XD ok, so this is my first shot at a somewhat serious (not really!!!) kingdom hearts fic, so if I get anyone's personality wrong, please tell me! .

____________________________________________

He flipped through the pages of the book frantically, scared by what he saw littering each one. A bead of sweat ran down the blonde's face as he stopped to read one paragraph in particular. The novel in his clenched hands was titled 'Is Your Child Depressed?'.

The Nobody had only intended to put it back onto the library shelf after it had fallen, but the words he glimpsed had caught his attention.

He was distracted from his skimming when the library door closed softly.

"Demyx, what are you doing in here?" A deep voice asked.

The sitarist turned quickly, worry etched into his normally carefree features.

"Lexaeus, am I glad to see you!" He sighed.

The enormous Nobody spared him a questioning glance before going back to stacking some new books on the shelves.

"Look at this book!" Demyx ordered, tossing the book over to the quiet giant. (AN I rhymed! =D)

Lexaeus caught the book with some difficulty, considering he was carrying a huge stack of books and all. He flipped through it, his baffled expression only growing as he skimmed further.

"What's the big deal?" He finally asked, tossing it back to the younger Nobody.

"Didn't you read the symptoms?" Demyx asked desperately.

"Yes, but-"

Demyx cut him off, "Yeah, eating too little or too much, isolated behavior, not caring, that kinda stuff. Now think, who does that remind you of…?"

Lexaeus stopped to think for a moment, then, "Roxas?"

"No, not Roxas! Zexion!" (AN Demyx's face- =__=;)

Lexaeus just gave him a look that told him to continue, and went back to stacking books.

"What if Zexion is depressed!? We have to do something, Lexy!"

Demyx waited impatiently as Lexaeus finished with the books. Only then did he reply.

"So, you suspect that Zexion is depressed?"

"Yes!" Demyx shouted.

Lexaeus nodded slowly, as if pondering. Demyx again found himself waiting in silence for the Silent Hero to respond.

Finally he replied, "Perhaps you're right."

Demyx grinned widely, "Great! Now, we just have to get Vexen to help us!"

"Help us?"

If possible, Demyx's grin got wider, "Help us make Zexion better, of course!"

And with that, Demyx ran out of the library, and further to the bottom floor of the castle where Vexen's lab was.

Lexaeus shook his head slowly, then opened a Dark Portal and stepped in, bound for the lab of the Castle That Never Was.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"So, you're telling me that you think Zexion is depressed?"

Demyx nodded hopefully.

Vexen laughed, "That's ridiculous! Surely you don't agree with this pipsqueak, Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus only had to nod, and Vexen's laughter stopped abruptly.

"You're not serious? Of course he's not depressed! He's perfectly fine!"

Demyx shook his head, "No, have you seen him lately?"

"Well, no, but-"

"He has circles under his eyes, he doesn't come down to meals very often. He's been avoiding people as much as possible, it seems." Demyx explained carefully.

"I see. You actually might be right…for once…"

"Hey!" Demyx protested, but Vexen continued.

"I will observe his behavior, then I'll get back to you. Now go, I have much work to do…" Vexen trailed of under his breath, wandering off to do whatever it is crazy scientists do in their spare time.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X

A day had passed, and Vexen had been stalking around the Castle That Never Was, searching for the latest subject of his studies. Of course, that could be translated into; He'd been wandering around in circles all afternoon, trying to find Zexion so that he could stalk him for a while.

Finally, he caught sight of some bluish hair, and followed it hastily. The figure turned a corner, and Vexen hurried to catch up in time to see the figure turn another corner. It went on like this for a while, until , finally, the figure stopped abruptly at a door. Vexen barely had enough time to hide before the figure turned to look in his direction.

_Hey, this is the Superior's room…what's Zexion doing here?_

Just then, the door opened and Xemnas stood there.

"Ah, I see you're back from your mission, Saix."

_Wait, Saix!?_

So, Vexen had spent the last half an hour following _Saix_!?

He watched as Saix stepped into the Superior's room, then he turned and wandered off.

Eventually, he got to the lounge, and decided to hang out there for a while.

As he stepped in, his jaw dropped to find none other than Zexion sitting on one of the white couches. Vexen slowly walked over, and noticed that Demyx and Lexaeus were there as well.

He could only assume they were observing the purple haired Nobody as well. He went over and sat on a couch across the room, and pretended to watch TV. Occasionally, he would glance over at Zexion, and make mental notes.

Demyx was trying to make conversation, but Zexion ignored him in favor of the book in his hands. _Is that a symptom?_ Vexen asked himself.

Finally, annoyed, Zexion slammed his book and walked off, leaving a very confused Demyx behind.

Vexen barely suppressed a chuckle as he walked across the room to Demyx and Lexaeus.

"Well, that went well…" Vexen said.

"No kidding…" Demyx sighed.

"What'd you do to annoy him so much?" Vexen asked, laughing now.

"Nothing, I just talked!" Demyx said indignantly.

"You wouldn't quit asking him what his favorite color was…" Lexaeus argued.

Vexen laughed louder, but quickly calmed himself down.

"So, do you still think he's depressed?" Vexen asked. He hadn't gotten to observe much, anyway.

"Well, yeah."

"I _mean_, did you see anything that would suggest he has depression?"

"Well, he didn't talk at all, just grunted. That counts, I think. Otherwise, he would just ignore me and read that stupid book…"

Lexaeus nodded silently in agreement.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Demyx asked.

"Hmmm… I think I have the perfect idea…"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Vexen had explained his plan to the two, and they all agreed that it could work.

The plan would go like this; Demyx would go out and find Zexion, then convince him to come up to his room with him (somehow). Lexaeus would be waiting there. Once Zexion enters the room, Lexaeus would force him into a chair, tie him up, and Demyx would quickly slip a pair of headphones onto the Nobody's head.

After listening to 'The Hamster Dance' a few times, he would _have_ to be in a good mood, Vexen reasoned. (AN XD)

Of course, Demyx was upset when he found out that Vexen wouldn't be doing _anything._ Vexen then explained that _he_ had come with the plan, therefore_ he_ didn't have to do anything else.

So, everyone was in position, and Demyx had finally found Zexion.

"Hey, Zexy!" Demyx called, getting the emo haired Nobody's attention.

"My name is Zexion, not _Zexy._" Zexion stated.

"Uh, right…Anyway, I gotta show you something!"

"What do you need to show me…?" Zexion asked warily.

"Uh…a really good book…?" Demyx said, lamely.

"Right…How stupid do you think I am?" He said icily, then turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Demyx yelled, but was ignored.

Quickly, he ran after Zexion. He put a hand on his shoulder, and Zexion froze.

"Unhand me, Number IX." He commanded, obviously annoyed.

Demyx did just that, and Zexion hurried off. Realizing he was about to fail his 'mission', he ran after the shorter Nobody again. Zexion just sped up. In a last act of desperation, Demyx summoned his Sitar, and pounded Zexion on the head with it.

The purple haired Nobody immediately fell to the ground, unconscious.

_Oh no…What have I done now!?_

Demyx looked around frantically, then sighed in relief when he realized no one had been around to see. He quickly picked up the little Nobody, then opened a Dark Portal.

Once he stepped out into his room, he noticed Lexaeus' jaw visibly drop.

He chuckled nervously at the furious look the giant shot him, and hurriedly tied Zexion to the chair, as planned.

"What did you do to him…?!" Lexaeus asked, clearly angry that his friend was unconscious.

"I…kinda hit him on the head…" Demyx admitted, looking away.

Lexaeus just growled and handed Demyx his IPod. Demyx quickly connected a pair of headsets to it, and put them on the unconscious Zexion's head. Then, he hit play.

Zexion's eyes instantly snapped open, and his face held a terrified expression. He started struggling against the ropes containing him, and his chair teetered back and forth dangerously.

Demyx jumped up, surprised, as Zexion screamed.

"Demyx, what did you do!?" Lexaeus yelled, trying to calm Zexion down.

Demyx was about to get up and help, when he had a sudden thought…

He checked his IPod, and groaned when he saw what was playing. Quickly, he paused the music, and Zexion stopped struggling. Although shaken, Zexion looked pretty much all right. An incredible feat, considering what he had just been through.

Quickly, Lexaeus untied the Nobody, and as soon as he was freed, Zexion ran out of there.

Once he was gone, Lexaeus turned to Demyx angrily, " What was playing on that IPod!?"

Demyx gulped, "The official Pokemon soundtrack…"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Soon enough, Zexion stopped running in terror whenever he saw Demyx or Lexaeus, and Demyx saw this as a good sign.

Maybe we helped him after all! He had said. Now the trio was in the lounge again, trying to think of a new plan. It was hard to think, though, with Luxord and Xigbar arguing over some poker game on the next couch over.

"So, anyone else have any more plans?" Vexen asked.

Lexaeus only shrugged, and Demyx sighed. They had been thinking of plan after plan, but Vexen kept rejecting them.

He'd said that, 'Someone as intelligent as number VI would never fall for that! Try again!'.

So here they were, all out of ideas, and ready to give up, until, "Wait! I've got it!" Demyx shouted.

Vexen looked over wearily, "What is it now, IX?" Lexaeus looked equally unwilling.

"Zexion reads a lot, right?" Demyx began.

"Yes, yes, we know, get to the point please." Vexen demanded.

"OK, ok. So, we put this book," He pulled out a book titled 'Bunnies and You!', "We put this book into that pile of books in his room. I had someone look into it, and it turns out he just picks a random book off the top of that pile every morning, and finishes it by night time. Cool, huh?"

"It could work, yes." Vexen admitted, while, as always, Lexaeus simply nodded.

"Sweet!" Demyx cheered.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Demyx waited at the table for his lunch, thinking about their latest plan. Vexen had planted the book in 'The Subject's room, and hopefully, Zexion would bring it down to lunch with him.

Soon enough, most of the Organization was seated around the large white table, and Xaldin came out with some cheeseburgers. After everyone was served, Demyx looked around. He was relieved to find that Zexion was indeed there, and he had the book with him!

The purple haired Nobody was reading as he ate, oblivious to the fact that he didn't even like bunnies. Unfortunately, Larxene caught a glimpse of the book's title, and immediately burst out laughing.

"Zexion, what_ are_ you reading!?" She asked, laughing hysterically.

Zexion glanced up from his book, and looked at her. Then, it seemed as if he only just realized what he was reading, and blushed a deep red.

Quickly, he tossed the book over his shoulder, and rushed out of the room.

Demyx went over and grabbed the book, his burger forgotten. Some of the others were laughing now, too. He walked off to his room, longing to play his sitar.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A few days had passed, and Lexaeus was training in the gym. He viciously whacked at the training dummy.

But his mind wasn't on the training. He had been trying to come up with a plan for two days now, but he'd thought of nothing. So now, he wanted to distract himself by training, but it wasn't working.

Finally, frustrated, he tossed his weapon aside. It clattered to the ground, then disappeared. He sighed, and walked out of the large white room, bound for nowhere in particular.

Eventually, he wound up in the lounge, where he found Saix and Xaldin watching football. He sat down to join them, he usually loved football. But once again, worry for his friend interfered with his everyday pastimes. He got up wearily, and wandered off. He walked aimlessly through the hallways, and eventually found himself in front of a door that read VI.

He hesitated for a moment, then knocked warily. Zexion disliked others in his room, he had learned. But that's a story for another day.

"Hello, Lexaeus. Can I help you?"

Lexaeus was startled out of his thoughts by the rather short Nobody's greeting.

"Yes, you can. I need to speak to you, Zexion." Lexaeus responded.

Zexion nodded, "Very well, you may come in." He stepped aside, and Lexaeus walked in.

He looked around, and was surprised to find that the room was very untidy. Books lay strewn about carelessly, some even sticking to the ceiling…

He didn't want to know.

"Yes, well. I need to speak to you about something."

"As you said before. What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Well, for the last week, Numbers IX, IV, and I have been watching you-"

"Excuse me?" Zexion interrupted, a little freaked out.

"Yes, like that IPod incident…"

Zexion simply shuddered, and Lexaeus went on, "Well, we're simply worried about you. Demyx insists that you're depressed. I just came to ask you about that, nothing more."

Zexion chuckled quietly, and Lexaeus quickly got defensive, "Hey, you can't blame us! You never leave this room of yours, and you always look tired. You don't talk to us anymore, Zexion! Plus your hair is pretty emo…" Zexion didn't seem to hear that last bit, as he only laughed.

"Oh, Lexaeus… Your concern is touching, but I'm fine," Lexaeus was about to argue, but Zexion cut him off, "I only look tired because Xemnas has been sending me on extra recon missions lately, and you don't see me anymore because I'm usually asleep as soon as I get back. Whenever you do see me, I'm trying to catch up on my reading before I have to leave again. And about my hair…" Lexaeus chuckled guiltily.

"I'm just too lazy to comb it. Any more accusations?"

Lexaeus shook his head no, then slowly left the messy room.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After Lexaeus informed the other two of his conversation with Zexion, Vexen flipped. He yelled at Demyx, calling him an idiot, and stormed off to his lab. Demyx simply shrugged it off, then stated that Zexion had been depressed, he just made him better with his Pokemon music.

"Idiots…" Lexaeus muttered, then went off to find something better to do.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Meanwhile, Zexion chuckled evilly, having witnessed the trio's argument.

"Suckers…"

He slipped a book titled, 'Is Your Child Depressed?' back into his coat pocket, and headed off to his room, where he would surely never be interrupted again.

______________________________________________________

Muahahahahahahahaaa! I finished it :3

Sorry for any OOCness, I tried my best! XD


End file.
